HpdmUne histoire de chambre, juste une formalité
by angemewmew
Summary: Prendre son courage à demain pour annoncer que l'on est en couple...Pas facile surtout quand son compagnon est une sorte de jaloux qui veux faire l'amour tranquille sans craindre d'être surpris!


**Disclaimer :**

 _J'écris pour le plaisir, et le soir un peu fatigué mais pour moi l'écritute de ff et le rp son un exutoire. Je ne suis pas très doué avec fanfiction/net ni avec l'orthographe si une personne veux m'aider à corrigé certain écrit pas de souci_

 _Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens mais a J._

 _HPDM_

Harry se trouvait en ce moment même assit dans la salle sur demande. Sur un sofa de style victorien rouge avec des détails argent. Il se tenait droit comme un "I" visiblement tendu et anxieux, il stressait et son compagnon à coté de lui était dès plus détendu, le m'étant sur les nerfs.

Draco, avec sa prestance naturel avait les jambes croisés, un sourire en coin regardant le brun, essayant de l'apaiser un peu par quelques paroles

-Ca va aller. Pas la peine de stressé comme sa 'ry. Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien. Les Gryffondor sont stupides mais ils ne vont quand même pas te faire la gueule, toi leur ami et héros du monde sorcier voyons!

Harry tourna la tête vers lui en le foudroyant du regard pointant son index sur la poitrine du blond, accusateur, le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Et l'idée que des Serpentard pointe leurs baguettes sur moi à vu sa ne te stress pas à toi? Tout ca ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'étais pas...

\- Pas quoi Potter, fini ta phrase va y je suis tout ouies.

Le serpentard croisa les bras devant lui, les jambes égalements croisé, levant un sourcil légèrement agacé en regardant le brun lui faisant bien comprendre que sa demi-phrase accusatrice ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Je voulais juste dire que si tu n'étais ce que tu es, et que j'aime hein... Mais également aussi entêté à vouloir que je dorme dans ta chambre on n'en serait pas la.

\- J'ai le droit d'exigé que tu dorme avec moi, j'en ai le besoin et encore plus puisqu'on ne peut même pas coucher ensemble trenquillement sans être stressé à ce faire interrompre. je ne suis pas exihbistioniste alors si tout le monde savaient que l'on est ensemble on aurait pas ce problème la!

\- Et que tu puisses faire comprendre à tout le monde que je suis à toi n'est-ce-pas dray' ?

\- Personne ne touche à la propriété d'un Malfoy c'est une chose bien connue, tu es à moi et par conséquent personne ne doit t'approcher. Plus vite tous seront au courant et plus vite je pourrais te marqué comme mien de manière à ce que personne ne t'approche plus.

Il ne fallut pas un instant de plus pour que la pièce s'ouvre sur Ron, Hermione,Neville, et Luna. Ron fut le premier à remarquer le serpentard, n'ayant même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les Serpentard, Blaise et Théodore entrèrent dans la salle sur demande. Ron se retourna, au bruit, les yeux plissés regardant les "intrus".

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?!

Harry se leva s'approchant du groupe qui s'était formé. Draco décroisa les bras regardant Harry faire avec diplomatie.

\- C'est moi qui suis en cause. Asseyez vous sur les sièges sans vous entres-tuez, merci.

\- Sans vous entres-tuez comme a précisé Harry.

Les Serpentard levèrent la tête reconnaissant la voie distincte de leur "prince". Ils se regardèrent entre eux, décidant d'obéir et allant s'asseoir sur un autre sofa présent dans pièce. Le brun retourna là où il se trouvait assit quelques instants avant qu'ils soient tous réunis.

Ron poussait par Hermione alla s'asseoir accompagné des autres. Neville très observateur n'avait pas quitté le Serpentar et son ami des yeux remarquant lorsque Harry poussa un petit soupir décontracté, grâce à Draco qui avait posait sa main dans le bas du dos d'Harry, sous sa chemise, caressant ses reins avec son pouce. Blaise fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Je peux savoir ce que l'on fait, tous, là. Pas que la couleur rouge me gêne, mais je pense que l'on se voit tous assez pendant les heures de cours. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi es-ce-qu'on est réunis tous ensemble, personne n'est mort de ce que je sais.

Draco eu un rictus amusé, il connaissait bien le basané et savait que derrière cet air "je me fou d'être la" il avait vraiment envie de savoir.

\- Harry va déménager dans mes appartements privé, alors il ne sera pas rare de nous voir ensemble dans le même endroit, régulièrement, et ça que ça vous plaise ou non.

Harry se mordait l'intérieur de la joue anxieux, Draco était rentre dedans et il craignait la réaction des autres. Il fut vite détendu par Luna.

\- Je voyais bien, Harry, que plus aucunes joncheruines flottaient autour de ta tête, tu étais tout détendu et ton esprit paisible depuis quelques temps.

Harry souris, grâce à Luna, on pouvait compter sur elle pour apaiser toutes situations. La guerre dans le monde? Pfff pas la peine y'a Luna!

\- Donc vous êtes ensemble si j'ai bien suivie. Vous avez, tous les deux, une relation de couple, amoureux.

\- Sublime esprit de déduction Granger.

\- Dray' soit gentil. Oui on est ensemble et ca fait déjà pas mal de temps, vous le dire était juste une formalité, maintenant que vous savez, vous comprenez pourquoi on ne se bat plus et qu'on ne s'insulte plus également.

Draco retira sa main du dos d'Harry et prit sa main, entre-mélant leurs doigts, m'étant de cette manière la, au défis qui que ce soit de trouver à redire sur leur couple. Certes improbable à leurs yeux, mais bien réel et heureux.

Ron était vraiment surpris par cette annonce, à peu près comme tous dans la pièce. Mais ne le prenait pas vraiment mal, son ami lui avait déja parler de son homosexualité

\- Alors tous les deux vous faites des...Choses ensemble...

\- Belle déduction encore une fois.

Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Draco le regardant du coin de l'oeuil.

\- Bon se n'est pas tout mais Harry et moi avons des choses urgentes à faire alors à moins que l'un de vous soit en danger de mort ne venaient pas dans mes appartements. Ou bien vous risquerez de mourir. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair à présent.

Le blond se leva entrainant Harry avec lui. Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande avec prestance mais également assez pressés, laissant leurs amis à l'intèrieur.

Le blond plaqua immédiatement Harry contre le mur l'embrassant fougueusement ses lèvres dévorant leurs jumelles avec amour, tendresse et besoin. Des ailes se déployèrent dans le dos du blond battant quelques coups avant d'entouré leurs corps dans un cocon étroit de douceur. De manière à ce que personne ne puisse leurs faire un quelconque mal. Il posa son front contre celui du brun lui souriant tendrement

\- Oui je suis ce que je suis, mais je t'aime si fort que je te veux que pour moi.

\- Tu es mon ange de la rédemption, doublé d'un incube jaloux, possessif, dont je suis terriblement et irrémédiablement amoureux.

 _Fin! Hésité pas à me donner votre avis je poste cela à environ 4 heures du matin, soyez indulgent ^^, j'avais tellement peur d'avoir perdu le goêt d'écrire que je me suis jetté sur mon ordinateur, ca fais quelques années que je n'avais pas écrit sans RP ^^ J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment_


End file.
